In accordance with the invention there is a provided a propellant operated gun that is capable of shooting projectiles at various velocities and distances wherein the projectile can have a lethal or non-lethal effect.
Specifically, the velocity of the projectile can be varied from a low velocity to a high velocity whereby over certain distances they will be in a lethal or non-lethal mode. This is essentially accomplished by varying the amount of the fuel that is introduced into the propellant chamber. In an embodiment of the disclosed invention both a single-shot manually reloaded model has been illustrated as well as one having a magazine to allow the operator to fire the launcher a number of times with a pumping action. It can also be provided with an automatic range finding device to automatically vary the propellant levels to achieve the desired velocity for a given distance so that the projectile is being fired at the desired lethal or non-lethal velocity.
Another embodiment disclosed in FIGS. 11-20 incorporates a semi-automatic or automatic mechanism that cooperates with a projectile magazine to sequentially fire projectiles from the magazine. This differs from the single shot launcher disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 and the pump action launcher disclosed in FIGS. 3 through 10.
As an example only, the gun could be set to fire a projectile at approximately 150 feet per second (low velocity) where it would be non-lethal at all but very short distances. If the velocity of the projectile was on the order of 280 feet per second (medium velocity) the projectile would be non-lethal when used for firing at distances of 30 to 100 meters. It is possible that the projectile would be lethal at close quarters on the order of 10 meters or less. If the velocity of the projectile was on the order of 450 feet per second (high velocity), it is non-lethal when used for firing at distances on the order of 50-150 meters. At such velocity it would be possibly lethal if it struck a target at a distance on the order of 30 meters or less.
In addition it is noted that various types of projectiles could be used whose function is to break apart on impact but have sufficient mass so that the impact will stop the combatant but not injure or kill. A typical projectile has a bullet shaped shell having a plastic outer sheathing and contains bismouth.